warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Can I do an Advert?
Natalie’s outfit On diving, She’s wearing a blue one piece swimming costume and A red swimming hat on irn bru 32, she’s wearing a bird outfit On Water in Majorca, she’s wearing a white shirt with collar, tie, pinafore dress and Mary Jane shoes hairstyle: pixie cut Transcript Lulu: hello! Welcome to the 50 adverts in one! I’m your host, lulu, let’s kick off the countdown, number 50! With pearl diver, here comes tony, because he’s a good insect, so here it is! (tony stars in the advert, after the ad) lulu: so, how is that? tony: I love it! I absolutely love it lulu: now next, we go to number 49, which the bitzblocks star in a car Tony: uh, they’re in different ads lulu: oops, ok, moving on to number 48, is waterslide, starring 18 volt, A man finishes work and strip out of his office clothes to swim shorts. Stepping into a cupboard, he shoots down a waterslide that takes him on his journey home, passing a variety of shops where he can use his contactless Barclaycard. David and Homer Bellamy first had a hit with Let Your Love Flow in 1976. (after the ad) 18 volt: do you get me a towel? lulu: yes, now it’s my pink cat’s turn, why be so cat? (after the ad) lulu: ok, it’s hide and seek time, starring frank, cindy and Emily (We see Frank, Emily And cindy driving their cars, then they hide) 18 volt: Emily bitzblock, I like your advert, your car is smashing! emily: oh thanks! lulu: that’s love! Anyone wants to see a dog in a engagement ring? That is funny, now moving on to... 9 volt: I am 9 volt, founder of the diamonds lulu: wow! Your taking the meerkat’s place, But, cats click their fingers do they? 9 volt: yep, now the bakings next, it’s a tv and cinema ad lulu: you know, Cake opens on a baker cracking eggs into a mixing bowl to the opening strains of "My Favorite Things", performed by Julie Andrews. This begins a montage of shots of white-uniformed cooks moving trolleys of ingredients and performing cake preparation work such as zesting orangesand mechanically mixing cake batter. Several large blocks of madeira cake are taken from the oven, starting a time-lapse sequence of the brick-like cakes being arranged into a pile and being mortared with buttercream icing. After a shot of gloved hands kneading orange sugar paste, a woman pours melted chocolate into a pot of Rice Krispies. The sugar paste is pressed between rollers, and the pot of Rice Krispies emptied into a mould. Layers of Battenberg cake are mortared together with raspberry jam. The Rice Krispies are removed from the moulds and arranged as panels around the madeira structure, creating the rough outline of a car. Jelly mixture is poured into a mould while another cook attaches Fox's Glacier Mints to a fondant base to create a headlamp. Long lines of liquorice are wrapped as belts around pieces of a madeira engine. A tin of golden syrup is poured in place of lubricant. The engine is lowered into the front of the car while pastry chairs are lowered into the interior. The jelly mould is removed to reveal a brake light, and a tyre made of chocolate fondant is wheeled in and various details such as liquorice windscreen wipers and a front grille made of chocolate Flakes are added to the car. The bonnet is lowered and icing sugar is dusted onto the roof before a fondant Škoda logo is attached to the front. The closing shot is of the team lined up around their creation, which now appears to be a cake replica of a Škoda Fabia, with the tagline "The new Fabia. Full of lovely stuff." across the bottom. 9 volt: right, then, from cake to the awesome lady who was born in 2004, with diving by John smith’s, here’s natalie bitzblock! (We Cut to the ad) announcer: three divers to go then And this is Darren kroll of Australia (Darren kroll does a dive) announcer: oh that’s a good dive! Announcer: wait, there’s a girl From diamond city (she does a dive) Whoa! She is awesome! (then passing lanes) natalie: OMG, What is that lady doing in a car? woman: hey, what are you doing? natalie: i’m going through (after the ad) lulu: tell them about the honey mummy is up next, this makes me laugh honey monster: Tell them about the honey, mummy! 18 volt: I'm not his mummy! (the others laugh) 9 volt: well, i’ve Got my black outfit ready 18 volt: so here’s a little song for anyone who’s ever hated in the key of grrr (Sings a song) louisa: we’re going to star in a airways ad! 9 volt: lots of teenagers? And myself? martin: yes! 9 volt: cool! (Lots of bouncy balls began to bounce around) natalie: there’s the bath and the trampoline, and that got up here, big 18 volt! But the train, but that doesn’t taste of the bottom of my cage! (at photo booth, some teenagers) eva: The main character was played by Gregor Fisher, who went on to star in Rab C Nesbitt, cause we took his place! jordan: do bears fight? And do cars dance? 18 volt: Wait! I'm a secret lemona-ade drinker (shhh) R-Whites R Whites I've been trying to give it up but its one of those nights R-Whites R-Whites R-Whites's lemonade I'm a secret lemona-ade drinker R-Whites R-Whites R-Whites's lemonade R-Whites R-Whites lemonade R-Whites (into fade) (the kids clap) 9 volt: uh, stop clapping please, There’s a dog cat and mouse in a fire, so cute! 18 volt: Cat 'kisses' a dog and a 'lil mouse, Classic advert where a cat kisses a Bulldog and also a lill white mouse to the music of The Shirelles, Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow. 9 volt: Tonight you're mine, completely You give your love so sweetly Tonight the light of love is in your eyes But will you love me tomorrow Is this a lasting treasure Or just a moment's pleasure Can I believe the magic in your sighs Will you still love me tomorrow Tonight with words unspoken You say that I'm the only one But will my heart be broken When the night meets the morning sun I'd like to know that your love Is a love I can be sure of So tell me now and I won't ask again Will you still love me tomorrow So tell me now and I won't ask again Will you still love me tomorrow Will you still love me tomorrow Will you still love me tomorrow 18 volt: now that’s classic, The 50-second ad stars the model Paula Hamilton as a woman throwing away some of her possessions. 9 volt: (now dressed in long sleeve black outfit, sleeveless jacket and shoes, his hairstyle sliding bangs and a high ponytail) i’m Ready to star in a ad! 18 volt: good luck! emily: do you want a flake in that love 18 volt: yeah! (at Utah) 9 volt: ok everybody, welcome to the ad, your gonna be transporting there tomorrow, the rehersal for people for lips (a group of kids went to the water squealing) (Then at Moab) 9 volt: And smile! And wink! Now change form, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, then lift your arms Category:WarioWare adventures episodes